A Little Bit of Swing Never Hurts Anyone!
by Starlight Girl
Summary: Ulrich has some problems with his dad and just when he's in the middle of it all, Kadic starts a swing choir! Aelita signs up, but is someone else signing up with her? takes place after Aelita's parents are found plz r
1. Chapter 1

_**A Little Bit of Swing Never Hurts Anyone! **_

By Starlight Girl

I thought this would be a cute little story with Ulrich and Aelita together most of the time. It was either gonna be a play or swing choir. I thought swing choir would be more fun!

I'm on a roll with stories so review nice so I stay this way! This story takes place after X.A.N.A is dead and Aelita is free and since I just saw the second season's ending, Aelita was able to find her parents and they are living together at the Hermitage. Yes I just hadto d othis to make it cute.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Code Lyoko or anything of the sort, k?

Enjoy!

"God, that was SO boring!" Odd stretched out his arms as he, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremie walked out of Mrs. Hertz's science class. It just happened to be about plants and such.

"I have to admit," Aelita said as rolled her shoulders to get the feeling back, "it was quite boring. I was just about to fall asleep!"

"Oh come on!" Jeremie said with a smile, "Plants just happen to be one of the most important items a human being needs to survive here on Earth. Why do you think they're boring? They are so advanced creatures."

"Say what you want Einstein. It was boring to us and it will always be." Ulrich said.

"Agreed." The whole gang said.

"Hey guys." Yumi walked up to them and put her book bag on the ground, "Did you survive the "amazing wonders of plants" in Mrs. Hertz class?"

"Uh." Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita managed to say.

"Hey, you hear? They are finally starting a swing choir here." Yumi said facing Aelita.

She knew for a fact, since Aelita lived with over the summer when the gang found out about Franz Hopper and that he was trapped within Lyoko, that she loved to sing. Over the summer, they found a way to get Franz Hopper, along with Aelita's mother, out of Xana's evil grasp. They were now a happy living family living in their old house, The Hermitage.

"I'm not so familiar with it." Aelita said.

"It's like a dance group, but yet it's a choir."

"It's where you dance and sing to different songs, Aelita. Kind of like a musical of sorts." Odd said after he saw how confused Aelita was.

"Here." Yumi handed Aelita a pink sheet, "It's the tryout form for the girls. They are next week, you should try it out. If you don't make it try again next year."

"Thank you." Aelita said with a smile, "I'll get permission tonight in fact. You think it would be ok?"

"Of course! Your mom and dad would love that kind of stuff, and parents love to show off their kids."

"They would be crying like babies once they find out that their Aelita become a star." Odd said wit his cheesy smile, "Of course, I would be traveling across the glob as your manger. Helping you ever step of the way. Making myself rich and famous at the same time!"

"Odd, you don't even know if I'm good enough for it!" Aelita said after she was done laughing with the others, "So don't get so caught up in your dreams."

"Why don't you just sign up Odd?" Ulrich said laughing, "You can be famous as a dancer yourself!"

The others doubled over laughing. They could just picture in their minds what Odd would look like in fancy dress cloths dancing around and singing.

"So boys can sign up too?" Aelita asked as she put the slip of paper in her bag.

'Yep, the lower voices they'll have then. A lot of boys really like that kind of stuff, unlike Odd here." Jeremie said, "The only problem is that you have a lot of practices and can be hours long."

"You just have to learn to love it." Ulrich said, "Jeremie don't put her down on this one, first the dj mixing now this. Let her have fun with it."

"Whatever. It's lunch anyway. Come on before anything gets cold." Everyone but Ulrich followed.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Odd yelled over to him.

"I have to get something out of my locker; I'll be with you in a minute!" Ulrich turned around towards the office. He walked in and saw the student info board. Clipped on was a few tryout slips for swing choir, pink for girls and blue for boys. Ulrich looked around and after finding no one around; he pulled a blue slip from the board and stuffed it into his backpack.

"Maybe this can show how I really like other things in the world." Ulrich said to himself, "Dad."

To Be Continued

Review plz. Really would luv it. Tell me what ya think but be nice. Happy Holidays!

Peace Out

Starlight Girl o


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Little Bit of Swing Never Hurts Anyone! **_

By: Starlight Girl

Second chapter coming to ya! Enjoy and review nice, it's almost Christmas! Be nice when reviewing. On with the story!

I don't own Code Lyoko

Ch. 2

Aelita's P.O.V.

So warm, if it wasn't for Jeremie, I wouldn't be this happy. Thank you Lord for letting me live this day and all the days ahead of me.

Swing choir is coming up. It feels like I'll finally be known as a regular kind of person. Never that weird, pink haired, smart girl who never spoke of her past. Maybe people won't really think of me that way, but it isn't bad if they think that way, is it?

Jeremie told me just to be myself and not someone you're not. I'm being myself aren't I? I love dancing as well as singing, so I'm not just signing up to be normal am I? I want to be myself and most of the time I am. I should just stop worrying.

Something always holds me back though. Like I need to be normal to move on. Why do I think this? I got friends who understand me. A few people in my classes don't think I'm weird, they just think I'm too smart for my age. The pink hair is a just a little strange, but what is wrong with that? Pink is a pretty color, so why should I worry? It's the color of my mother's hair and I should be happy. Soon I'll sound like Sissi trying to look her best in front of the cute boys. I shouldn't worry. I'm here on Earth, with my family who loves me, so I should be happy.

Normal P.O.V

Aelita surfaced from the bath tube. She loved just being by herself sometimes. She didn't want to get out of the warm water, since it was early winter, but she had no choice. Aelita grabbed a towel placed on the floor and walked out of the tube. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body. She shivered, it was still cold. Aelita waited until she was dry enough to put on her pajamas. She slipped them on and wrapped a warm, pink robe to keep her warm and placed slippers on her bare feet. After brushing out her short, pink hair, Aelita walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She loved her room. It was originally a guest room, but ever since Aelita moved in as a family member it has been hers. It was a light pink color, with one bed, a dresser, a vanity, and a computer desk. She had a small closet and a window looking out to forest. The moon was already out.

Aelita grabbed a slip of paper on her desk and moved downstairs. The rest of the family was in there. Her mom was reading a novel, which she never got to and her father was working on something on the computer.

"Um, Mom?" Aelita said sitting down next to her, "There is this swing choir at school and I was wondering if could-"

"Join it?" her mother finished for her. She looked up from her book, "Why do you want to join, Aelita?"

"Well, you know I love to dance as well as sing and this is both put together." Aelita said. Was her mom even going to let her join?

"Well, if you know you are going to really work hard at it." Her mom said smiling, "Then we will let you join."

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Aelita hugged her mom and handing her the slip, "I promise I will."

Aelita kept on thanking her mom as she filled out the form. For the rest of the night Aelita spent time with her family.

Back at Kadic in Ulrich and Odd's Room…

"Well this is it." Ulrich said with a sigh. Odd had left to take a shower leaving Ulrich to do his homework. He took out the blue slip of paper for swing choir. He wasn't sure about doing this.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

God, why am I doing this? My dad will totally blow the top if I do this. My mom would be happy for me, but my dad would be a whole different story. He never had a good dad to look up to. My dad always looked for the best and if you didn't show that to him he would think less of you. Grandpa died before I was even born. My dad wanted to show him his best as an adult. When Grandpa died, my dad was devastated, he never got to show his best, yet he always loved his father no matter how much he got yelled at or got the cold shoulder. My dad turned into my Grandfather. He wants to see my best and thinks he will only see it in soccer. I always was good with my feet making me a good dancer. Singing is okay to me unlike many other boys who hate it. I think I can do it, but that thought of my dad is holding me back.

I want to tell someone, if I tell Jeremie or Odd I might get something stupid. They'd just laugh, thinking of me in swing choir and not thinking about the problem I'm having. Yumi might be surprised and still laugh but be nicer and tell me something, but Aelita would be totally different. She was never the one who laughed at you if you had a problem you had to solve. She might help me, but I don't know. What if she tells? Maybe it would be easier if I just don't do the thing, but I still want too. I can't let my father control my life. I don't want to do that to my kids, if I ever even have any, to be like me' thinking if I would be proud if they did this. I need help.

Normal P.O.V.

Ulrich gripped his pencil. He wasn't sure about this, but yet his pencil started filling it out. He filled out the whole sheet and took a good look at it. He filled it out and he is going to turn it in.

"Hey! What are ya doing?" Odd said hovering over Ulrich, which Ulrich hated.

"Dammit, Odd! Don't do that!" Ulrich said as he quickly covered the blue slip with homework papers.

"Watch the language, Ulrich." Odd said walking over to his bed and throwing his cloths on the floor, "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, Yeah." Ulrich carefully organizing his papers, making sure his paper didn't fall out.

"Well then cranky, good night to you too." Odd said as he covered his body with blankets, while Ulrich did the same.

In bed Ulrich kept on thinking about Aelita, not in the way you think, about what she would say if he told her the truth.

To Be Continued

Review plz and be nice.

Peace Out Starlight Girl o


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Little Bit of Swing Never Hurts Anyone! **_

By Starlight Girl

I have nothing to do this weekend so I'm making stories. So just review and be nice. Have fun with this story. I hope I finish it soon.

I don't own Code Lyoko

Ch.3

"Hey princess, did you get permission?" Odd yelled over to Yumi and Aelita as the entered the school grounds.

"Yes, Odd." Aelita couldn't help but smile, "I have to turn this in, in the office." She held up the pink sheet.

"So you think you're going to like it Aelita?" Jeremie asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Well if I make it yes. I have to stay after school next week until five o'clock at night for tryouts. It's on Thursday." Aelita said looking at the sheet, "Where is Ulrich?"

"He said he had a question for Mrs. Hertz and said he would meet us back in world geo." Odd said, "He wasn't very happy last night, maybe the homework or something, but it seemed like he was hiding something."

"Well you know Ulrich he is always that way." Yumi said, "Let him be that way, he'll get over it on his own."

"Well I have to go." Aelita said as she started towards the office building, "I'll meet you guys in class!" and she ran off, leaving the others to prepare for class.

In the Office Building.

A young, blonde haired woman was sitting at the secretary's desk. On the desk was a box for the tryout slips for swing choir. The box was pretty much full already. Ulrich walked up and place the slip of paper underneath another. He wasn't going to take the risk of someone else seeing the slip of paper. Just as he was walking out, he ran into a pinked haired girl. Their shoulders touched, knocking them both off to the side.

"Oh sorry, Ulrich!" Aelita said looking to see if she hurt him in any way.

_She can be so nice; maybe I can trust her with this. Maybe she can really help me out _Ulrich thought.

"What are you doing here?" Aelita asked, "I thought you had to ask Mrs. Hertz something."

"Well, I was, uh, looking for her," Ulrich came up with lie just quick enough, "She wasn't in her room, I thought she might be in the office or something."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later in world geo, huh?" Aelita said as she placed her hand on the door to the office.

"Yeah." Ulrich turned around as walked out of the office building. Aelita shrugged and walked into the office. She saw the box for the tryout slips. She placed hers at the top and as she was turning around, her bag caught the corner of the box. As she took a step the box fell, spilling papers everywhere.

"Oh, sorry!" Aelita looked up to the woman sitting at the desk, which was getting up to clean up the mess of papers, "Oh, I can clean them up, it was my fault anyway."

The woman smiled and sat back down, leaving Aelita to clean up.

As Aelita was cleaning up she couldn't help but look at some of the names on the slips of paper. Most of them were girls, but now and then a boy popped up. She was almost done with the papers when she saw a blue slip with a familiar name. It was Ulrich Stern's tryout form. That was why he was in the office, he wanted to tryout for swing choir! Aelita smiled but was also hurt. He lied to them, well maybe he wanted to tell them later, but he did lie to her when he said he was looking for Mrs. Hertz. She placed his paper at the top, got up and left in a hurry. She was going to be late for class, if she didn't hurry up. As she ran down the halls, she was trying to think of a way how to ask Ulrich why he signed up for swing choir.

Short chapter, buts that's not all. Please review. Be nice, please. Like before, this weekend I have nothing to do, but I got like big report to do and I might have all my time filled up. This is one of my stress relievers though, so it'll go by slow, with this story later. FYI: This story was changed after I saw the second season ending. It was Aelita living with Yumi, but I changed it since I thought it would be just more like the season. It's kinda like my prediction to the third/fourth season.

Peace Out

Starlight Girl o

P.S. Does anyone know when the third season is showing? I heard it was like after the New Year. If you know a date, plz tell me. thx.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Little Bit of Swing Never Hurts Anyone! **_

By: Starlight Girl

Ch. 4. R&R, plz. Enjoy and have a wonderful winter break!

Ch.4

"Jeremie?"

"Here."

"Ulrich?"

"Here."

"Sissi?"

"Oh, Here!"

"Odd?"

"Here."

"Aelita?"

Silence.

"Aelita Hopper?"

Jeremie looked around the class room. _Where in the world are you Aelita?_ Jeremie thought. Aelita was just here at the school about ten minutes ago.

"I guess she's not here." The teacher put a check next to Aelita's name and was about to hand it to a student as Aelita ran into the room, breathing heavily.

"Aelita!" The teacher half shouted at her, "Where have you been? Classes started at 7:55 am. Can you tell the class plus I what in the world were you doing while the bell rang?"

"Sorry, sir." Aelita said, "I was in the office, when I bumped into something and a pile of papers fell. I had to pick them up, sir."

"The most believable story yet, I have to hand it to you Miss Hopper," he said giving her a sarcastic smile, "the best one I have heard yet!"

He laughed, which caused the others to laugh. Aelita didn't bother; she took her seat and took out her books for the lesson. Jeremie looked at her. She was hiding something, and if it's important and she doesn't want to tell anybody, she becomes stubborn and doesn't say a word. Jeremie wasn't even going to try. The rest of the lesson went on in silence.

**Later After Class… **

"Nice lie, Aelita!" Odd said laughing as they all walked outside, "That was pretty good, I myself, the master of all pranks and lies to get out of class, could almost believe that before the teacher said all that junk."

"Well, you should have believed me Odd." Aelita wasn't too happy, not only getting in trouble with her World Geography teacher and being laughed at by the whole 7th grade class, it was also Ulrich. His name kept on appearing in her head, "I wasn't lying."

"Oh, come on, Aelita." Jeremie said a little irritated because his friend was lying to him, "The whole 7th grade body knows that wasn't true at all."

"Well sorry if it bothered you." Aelita was getting little mad at Jeremie, it was a believable thing right? It could really happen right?

"It really did happen, Jeremie." Ulrich spoke up, "She was in the office handing in her permission slip. I don't know about the whole bumping into the box and having the papers spill, but she was there and I don't think she would lie like that to her best friend."

Before any one could speck before him Aelita spoke, "Ulrich, can I talk to you for a second. In private?"

"Uh, maybe later. After school okay?" Ulrich looked up at her.

"Sure." Aelita started walking towards the classroom building.

"A new romance! Between Ulrich and Aelita. Oh, what fun that will be!" Odd was laughing.

"Not funny Odd." Ulrich said, he knew what Aelita wanted to talk about.

"Then how did you know she was in the office?" Odd said nudging him in the ribs, "And just why where you defending her just now?"

"I got my own reasons Odd, so just shut up." Ulrich started to walk away.

"Wow, touchy." Odd said, "Well, science next"

Just then the bell rang.

To Be Continued

Tell me what you think but be nice. Winter break is only… wait let me count….. 1 day away for me. That's one whole week and a half for stories form me we only get a week and a half! We got cheated! Haha. R&R!

Peace on Earth


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Little Bit of Swing Never Hurts Anyone! **_

By: Starlight Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I'm sorry if I have forgotten any other disclaimers before. Please… I don't own a thing like Code Lyoko… if I did I would be rich and picking out a horse for me

_**Ch. 5 **_

"Tryouts for swing choir will be held on Monday and Tuesday of next week. Monday will be dancing tryouts and Tuesday will be for singing. That is all for the afternoon and have a good weekend Kadic Junior High School."

The bell rang right after Mr. Delmas hung up the speaker. Children of all ages where running out of the building. It was finally the weekend, a time to just sleep in and lay around the house like a slug.

"Oh Lord! Thank you for letting me see the end of this day!" Odd bent down on his knees and looked to sky.

"Well, why are you so happy Odd?" Aelita asked as she joined her friends by a tree where that were all standing, "Are you doing something this weekend."

"No, we just finished that science test about plants." Odd got up off the ground, "Now when we get back we start on physics, which I just, happen to be good at thanks to you and Jeremie."

"Heh. Well, I got to go now." Aelita turned to the school gate, "I promised my mom to come home early. I'm going to make dinner with her. My dad's gone for the weekend so this is our time just as girls!"

"Well, have fun. If you have time on Sunday, wanna see a movie?" Yumi said, "You know that remake of King Kong is out now and it got four stars from the critics."

"I'll see." Aelita started walking away, "I also got to practice for tryouts if I want to make it!" As she walked away she waved a peace sign with her fingers and turned to the gate. Just before she left, she saw Ulrich walk out of the forest.

"Um. Aelita?" Ulrich walked over to her, "I need to explain this to you."

"Yes you do Ulrich." Aelita put her hands on her hips, "First of all, why did you hid it from us?"

"All of the others would laugh and put me down like so many other times here at Kadic." Ulrich said, still looking to the grass.

"Why would you think that!" Aelita was surprised, "If you told them the truth they would have-"

"Well you don't know them like I do!" Ulrich barked at her, "Before you came, when I first started here, I wanted to try choir. Just choir. I asked Odd and Jeremie and they both laughed. They laughed so hard they never found out that I was telling them the truth! I can never trust them with these kinds of things again!"

"Well, if you tell the truth!" Aelita shouted back at him, "Maybe they'll not think it's so funny!"

"This is something else." Ulrich turned around and his back faced her, "It's about my dad."

"Huh?" Aelita asked, "Well, could you fill me in? I mean I won't laugh or think it's silly. You can trust me Ulrich." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's my dad." Ulrich said, still turned around, "He always wanted to see me at my best. He thought he could only see it in soccer. Well, I got bored of it, hard to believe huh? I wanted to do something else and well my cousin, who was like an older sister to me, she kinda got me into music and the arts you see?"

"But don't you have an older brother?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, but he's a lawyer and isn't home." Ulrich was quite unhappy, "When I was younger, I would love to play soccer with him. When he got older and more into school, he started not coming home. He went to college and I only saw him on breaks and over summer, but still was always working or being with his friends. Soon after he left for school again, my aunt got a divorce and had to move in here. Her daughter came here too. She was quite the star of the school back where I came from. She loved singing and dancing. She helped me out with some dances and got my singing better. Soon after, my aunt moved out and she left too. I just got so into music and dancing that I wanted to go to school and try it out. When I came here to Kadic, I wanted to do choir you see? Well, I told Jeremie and Odd and they just laughed. So, to hide that day, I did other things to fill it up. Soccer was one of them and my dad got so into it he wanted me to keep on doing it until college and get a scholarship for it. Well, it's going to wind up that way, I'm not doing swing choir.

"Ulrich!" Aelita said, "Just because you just told me your secret, doesn't mean you have to not do swing choir. You're good with your feet so you'd be good at the dancing."

"It's not about that." Ulrich started to walk away, leaving Aelita behind, "It's about me and my dad nothing more."

Aelita just stood there as Ulrich walked to the dorm building. Just before he was out of earshot she cried out, "Well it's your life isn't it? You should choose your own path. You're old enough to choose and not hang on to your dad and side with him!"

After that, she walked away and out of the school grounds, leaving Ulrich this time to stand and think about what she said.

**Aelita's Home **

"I'm home!" Aelita opened the door to her house, "Hello?"

"Hey there." Her dad walked over to Aelita with bags and his coat on, "I'm leaving now, got to catch my flight."

Aelita's mother walked into the room and walked over to her husband and daughter. She kissed him on the lips goodbye.

"Bye daddy." Aelita got a kiss on her forehead as he walked out the front door and went into the car. They watched as he drove off.

"Well, he's gone." Mrs. Hopper said, "What do you want to do? I got that new movie The Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants, you wanna see that?"

"Of course!" Aelita smiled and closed the door, "Yumi said it was really good."

**Later **

"Then she just left him there!" Aelita laughed, "I mean he had it coming for him, just playing video games right in front of her date!"

"Haha! Yes, but can't you feel a little bad for him?" Mrs. Hopper said, they were both sitting on the couch waiting for the popcorn to finish up, "I mean, it was his first date and he didn't know what to do."

"Well, a good date would never do that." Aelita said, "I mean it's kinda hard to forget your date when you were, like, really nervous just to ask her out! How could forget!"

"I know, I know, you win." Mrs. Hopper got up and walked into the kitchen, "Have any one asked you out? What about Jeremie?"

"Well, with school kinda hectic, I don't blame him for not asking." Aelita followed her, "I still wanna go out with him though, but everyone think we are."

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Mrs. Hopper nudged her daughter.

"Is that okay?" Aelita asked, "I mean, everyone says that the boy should ask the girl out."

"Well, that's how it worked out with your father and me." Mrs. Hopper said as she out the popcorn in the bowl.

"Huh?" Aelita asked, "How did that work out?"

"Well, your father and I met in high school and it ended up that we were going to go the same college. I had asked him to the end of the year dance and after that our relationship grew. At graduation, right after I received my degree, he was waiting by my parents. After he congratulated me, he asked me to marry him, right in front of the whole school body! It felt so great, like I had gone to heaven. Later that night, at the party a friend of your father was throwing, I was thinking about the time we first met. If I didn't ask him out to that dance, I would never have that ring around my finger. I asked him the same and he was glad I asked him or he would have not been so happy."

"When did you ask him that?" Aelita asked kind of knowing what she would say.

"While were in a closet, well in seven minutes of heaven." Mrs. Hopper laughed.

Aelita laughed too. She knew what it was because of Sissi always saying that all the boys at every party she went to always asked her to go in the closet. It was a big lie after all.

"Come on, we should start the movie." Aelita said as she took the popcorn and walked into the living room.

After the movie Aelita had a question to ask her mother.

"Hey, mom." Aelita asked as her mom was walking up stairs to her bedroom, "Can you tell me about you and dad's relationship?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Hopper said, "I haven't talked to you so much! Please, come into my room."

Aelita followed. When she walked into the room she saw her mom already on the bed looking for a book in a box. Aelita joined her. Mrs. Hopper pulled out a leather photo album.

"Here," Mrs. Hopper said as she was turning the pages, "this is a picture of us on that date that I asked him out for."

It was picture of them behind a picture background. Aelita's father had his arms around her mother's waist and they were both smiling. Her mom was wearing a light pink dress while her father a black tux.

"Aw, it looks so cute!" Aelita said.

"This one is from that party after graduation." She turned the page and showed a picture of her mom and dad standing next to each other; they were both wearing their graduation hats but different outfits.

"Was that before or after you had your little moment?" Aelita giggled.

"Before, this one is after as you see." She showed her another picture. This time, her mother's hair was messy and her dad's shirt was wrinkled up, "These are just other pictures of us before our wedding. Here are some of our wedding, but I have another album with better pictures of our wedding and honeymoon."

Aelita looked at some of the wedding pictures. Her mother was in her white wedding dress that looked just perfect on her. It was a strapless dress and with it she had a silver locket and diamond earrings. Her father was in a black tux like all men wear when getting married. The honeymoon pictures just had them at a beach in some resort in a wonderful, tropical place.

"They had to be one of the best days in my life so far." Mrs. Hopper looked at Aelita who was still looking at the pictures.

"What other days are out there?" Aelita asked.

"The day I found out I was going to have a baby and the day you came to your father and I." Mrs. Hopper smiled.

"Really?" Aelita asked, "Well, that makes sense, it must be so exciting when two people are expecting a child soon."

"Here are some pictures of when you and I were still in the hospital, just a few hours after you were born." She pointed out some pictures. They had Mrs. Hopper holding Aelita in her arms, "You were so cute. It felt wonderful to have you in my arms."

"Aw, mom!" Aelita hugged her mother.

"It's the truth, you can even ask your father and he'll say the same thing." Mrs. Hopper said as she hugged her daughter back.

They sat there just talking for the next few hours until it became dinner time. They both starting with dinner and went to their bed's straight afterwards. Aelita was about to go to sleep happy when she remembered about Ulrich's problem. She would have to sort it out later.

**To Be Continued **

Okay, before you review ((I hope)) I want you too tell me something. I'm writing a story that has to do with Neon Genesis Evangelion. It's not a crossover, but it has to do with the story. **I was wondering who do you want to go to Tokyo 3 and fight in a huge robot to save all humans from death and destruction. One is going to be Aelita so buts about it, but I need a boy to go with her. I can be Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, or even William if you** **really like him**. Tell me in your review please. Thanks a lot!

Later gator


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Little Bit Of Swing Never Hurts Anyone! **_

By: Starlight Girl

Ch. 6 everybody!

Ch.6

"Hi, Aelita?"

"No one second let me get her now."

Yumi heard Mrs. Hopper yell out Aelita's name and then Aelita saying thanks. Aelita raised the phone to her right ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me Yumi."

"Hi! Why did you call at this hour?"

"Well, I told you about that new King Kong movie that got like four stars, well, it's sold out for today so why don't we see that new Memoirs of Geisha. You've heard it right?"

"Yes, I want to see that one too. Why don't we see it later today?"

"You read my mind, girlfriend. Do you have anything to do?"

"No. My mom has to run errands today so I'm left free to do anything."

"Okay, well there's a 2:00pm show, then the next show is later in the day, we should go to that one. Just us girls no boys right?"

"Of course! I'll buy the snacks you get the tickets or the other way around?"

"I'll buy tickets. I just got a rise in my allowance, so I got those covered."

"Great! I'll meet you at your house at 1:30 is that okay?"

"Perfect. See you later."

"Bye."

They both hung up. Aelita walked into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Is it okay if I can go to the movies with Yumi from 1:30 to around 3:00 or 4:00 later?"

"Yes. You can go." Mrs. Hopper smiled, "I just need to go to a few stores that's all. I might not be home when you get home okay?"

"Okay, I got to get ready for later." And Aelita ran to her room.

After looking through her closet she settled with a pink halter top and a short jean skirt topped off with pink jeweled earrings and matching necklace. She grabbed her purse; made sure she had her money, and left her house to meet Yumi.

She rang the door bell and when the door opened she looked forward and saw no one. She looked down and found a young boy standing there. He looked like Yumi; he had her eyes and hair color. Aelita smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I'm here for Yumi, I'm Aelita." Aelita told him. The boy didn't say a word but just stared at her in awe.

_Boy, she looks cute! I got to ask Yumi more about this girl! _Yumi's little brother thought.

"Is anyone at the door?" A woman with an apron walked into view, "Oh! You must be here for Yumi. Please come in. Don't leave a guest out like that dear!" The woman scolded her son.

Aelita smiled and followed Yumi's mother into the kitchen where she found a man who would most likely be Yumi's father. Aelita smiled and said hello and he did the same. Yumi's mother asked her if she wanted anything to eat or drink but Aelita just said 'no thank you' and waited for Yumi. A few moments later, Yumi came running down the stairs in the outfit she wore to the prom when the huge teddy bear attacked.

"Ready to go Aelita?" Yumi said smiling.

"Yep." Aelita followed her out the door. Yumi shouted something to her in Japanese and her mom shouted something back and they left. Once they got to the movies, they got their popcorn and took their sits and waited for the movie to begin.

The movie was long but very pretty at times. It had some darkness added to it, but overall, Aelita really liked it.

When Aelita and Yumi were walking back, Aelita remembered Ulrich's little problem. Before Yumi was about to walk into her house, Aelita asked her:

"Um, what should you do when you want to do something but something or someone is holding you back?"

"Wha?" Yumi asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"It's just," Aelita started, "I got this friend, pen pal, who has this problem. She wants to do, well, wrestling for her school, but her mother doesn't think it's good. What should she do about it?"

"Well," Yumi said, "this is kinda hard. I'd just say follow your heart."

"She also wants to do it without telling her friend because they think they'll make fun of her."

"Well now that's getting childish!" Yumi opened her front door, "I mean not trusting her friends! What a weirdo!"

"I see." Aelita said, "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Ditto." Yumi entered her house and closed the door and Aelita started walking home.

When she got home, she found out that she was alone. She walked into the kitchen and found a note form her mom that told her she'd be back around five or six at the latest. Aelita discarded the note and moved into the living room, where she pulled off her shoes and sat done on the couch. She picked up her laptop which held her diary.

Sunday, May 16th, 2005 

I went to the movies with Yumi today and saw the movie Memoirs of a Geisha. It was really good. Well, now I got to face Ulrich and tell him what I got. If I don't he'll go nuts and never trust his friends again. Maybe Yumi is right. He's a weirdo for not trusting his heart and friends, but maybe I need to ask one more person. Just who will it be? I should ask someone who is close to Ulrich, without being one of the gang. Well, it's been a long day. I'll work this out later. 

**To Be Continued **

Review and be nice. Look out in February! I got more stories on the way!

Peace


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Little Bit Of Swing Never Hurts Anyone! **_

By: Starlight Girl

Without further ado… Ch. 7 people!

Ch. 7

Ring

It was the five minute bell. Aelita was running to the front gates. She saw her friends in their usual spot and ran over to them.

"Sorry," Aelita panted, "I lost track of the time this morning."

"That's okay." Yumi said, "So are you ready for the try outs today after school?"

"Of course!" Aelita said happily, "I almost couldn't sleep last night, I was so nervous! Do you think I'll do okay?"

"Um, yeah, duh!" Odd said, "You'll make it for sure. By the way, do you know anyone else going to the team?"

Aelita looked at Ulrich, who looked away form her.

"No." Aelita said simply, "There are a lot of people going for the swing choir team so I should be able to see someone I know."

"Well," Jeremie said, getting his backpack on, "class is going to start in two minutes so let's go."

About two minutes later the bell rang.

**After All Classes… **

"You ready?" Jeremie said to Aelita as she put the rest of her books in her bag, "For the tryouts I mean."

"Yes, I'm all set. I got to go the gym at 3 o'clock." Aelita looked at her watch, "It's in ten minutes, so I'll see you around. Tell the others I'll see them later!"

Jeremie smiled and waved at Aelita as she walked to the main gym. _I wonder if she will make it. I don't know what she will be like if she doesn't make it _

"Jeremie," Aelita noticed he was just staring at her before she turned the corner, "is something wrong?"

"Oh, no!" Jeremie snapped out of his little day dream, "Sorry, for staring."

Aelita put her hand on his shoulder, "You'll come to all of my performances is I make it right?"

"Of course!" Jeremie smiled, "I promise I'll make it to as many performances as I can."

Aelita smiled and began to walk again, "I'll see you later!"

**In The Main Gym**

"Okay, everybody!" Mrs. Hertz was shouting out orders, "Get on your gym uniform and meet back here."

After about twenty minutes of getting dressed the try outs began.

"Okay, can everybody hear me?" Mrs. Hertz called out, "Good, you are all her today for swing choir try outs am I not correct? Today is the first day, after today you will come back tomorrow for the singing portion. On Friday of this week, the parts will be posted and if you happen to get onto the team, come to my class room, after or before school for a handout of practices and a sheet for your parents to sign."

Aelita looked around. There were a lot of people here. She knew many of them. Aelita looked around to see if Ulrich was here. After about a minute of looking around, she gave up and thought that he just chickened out. Then someone sat next to her. It was Ulrich and he didn't look to happy. It looked as if he was trying to hide his face in his hair.

"Ulrich you came!" Aelita said just loud enough for only them to hear, "What about the gang?"

"Forget about it." Ulrich said in a whisper, "I signed up and I'm not backing down, I'm a winner not a quitter."

"Oh, so you're only here because you already signed up and you didn't want to back down?" Aelita asked.

"Partly." Ulrich said, "Listen now, it's about to start."

"Okay, you will be doing a number of dances in a group of four. A judge will be watching you and if you can pick up the dance fast enough that is considered a good sign. If you do badly, there is a chance that you might not make it. You will go from judge to judge and at the end, all the judges will get together and we will decide who deserves to get on the team. Now, you will all get a number and after you got it, stand by the judge who is holding up that number. Have fun, and good luck!"

After all the kids got their numbers, they ran off. Aelita got her number which was three. As she was walking over to the group she saw Ulrich was standing by the threes too! She would be with him all night. Maybe she could tell him what Yumi told her.

The other ones in her group were Theo and Heidi. They smiled and waved.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to try out Aelita." Heidi said, "At least I know someone here that won't make fun of me. Sissi is going out for this ya know? Like she's going to make it even if her father is the principle here."

Aelita looked around and found Sissi in the group right next to her own. Sissi didn't look at Aelita but she seemed to be bragging at the judge about how good she is in dancing and singing.

Aelita looked away and towards her group. The judge began to explain what they were going to do and then moved them into a room outside of the gym.

"Okay," the judge said, "you should know the dance moves to this song, the cha cha slide. Does anyone here do not know how this dance goes?" _A/N: I really don't know how people get picked out for swing choir so work with me okay? _

No one said a thing. After a moment of silence, the judge moved to the table with the boom box and pressed play and the music began.

This song was always one of Aelita's favorites and she was good at it. The song just told you what to do. This song must be used to test your listening skills. The better you can listen, the easier it will be for the coaches on the team to, well, coach.

Aelita began with the others. The only one in the group who was doing badly was Theo. He was having a hard time. The whole song was fun for Aelita and she was sure that she did all the steps right. When the song was over the judge dismissed them and they group of four moved on to the next judge. This time the song was the electric slide. Each song seemed to get easier for Aelita. After three songs that everyone in the world knows, the tryouts got hard. The last four dances were songs where you had to dance to the beat. There were two that you had to dance with a partner. Ulrich immediately choose Aelita, for he trusted her.

_Wow! _Aelita thought as she danced with Ulrich, _He's really good with his feet; it might have been from soccer. _

Soon when 5 o'clock came around, all the students went back to the gym. Mrs. Hertz said a last few words and left them to change. As Aelita was walking to the girl's locker room, a old woman judge, a ninth grade teacher, walked up to Aelita.

"You're really good, Aelita." She smiled, "You got talent for this sort of activities. I hope I see you on the team, you would be great with that soccer boy."

Aelita smiled and thanked her and walked into the locker room in a great mood.

The bell rang for dinner and Ulrich began to walk to the cafeteria and Aelita managed to stop him.

"Um, Ulrich can I talk to you before I leave?" Aelita asked.

"Sure." Ulrich turned towards her.

"Well, I got some advice for you, about swing choir you know." Aelita said.

"I'm listening." Ulrich said.

"Just follow your heart okay? Advice from a person who really cares about you." Aelita walked away, slightly blushing, "I got to go know. See you tomorrow."

Ulrich just watched her walk away. She was blushing when she said 'advice from a person who really cares about you'.

_Wait! _Ulrich thought to himself, _did she mean that SHE really cares for me? Who cares for me? _

**To Be Continued **

Oh no, Ulrich got it the wrong way BIG time. Lol. Will update soon! Review and please be nice, all of the others have been so very nice to me about my stories. YOU ARE THE ONES WHO KEEP ME GOING ON WITH MY STORIES! Thank you so much for everything.

Peace


End file.
